Stop crying your heart out
by Shinichia
Summary: It's the night when Voldemort comes to Godric's Hollow intending to kill Harry Potter. The last moments by Lily Potter's point of view as she and James fight for their family.


**A/N**: Hello everyone! Briefly some background information, this is a short story I wrote about four years back (when I was 13 so don't be too cruel!). _Stop crying your heart out_ was originally written in Finnish (my mother language), but I translated it to English and fixed it up a little. I apologize for any misspellings and weirdness. After all, I'm not fluent in English.

I got some inspiration to this story from a song called **Stop crying your heart out** from **Oasis**. I HIGHLY recommend you to listen to that song, it's goddamn beautiful and gives a certain feeling to this fic.

The fandom of the story is Harry Potter. The story is about the night when Voldemort came to kill baby Harry. Lily Potter's point of view.

**WARNINGS!** Two people are going to die!

**DISCLAIMER! **The characters and everything else you recognize belong to their rightful creator, the brilliant J.K. Rowling. The title is from Oasis' song. Thank you.

* * *

**Stop crying your heart out**

Warm hand in my hand, our fingers entrailed to each others', the familiar and comfortable smell of your hair. From without everything might seem alright, but I know something's horribly wrong - we both know. Cold sweat climbing to my forehead, my lips pressing tightly together. He wraps his bare arm around my shoulders squeezing tightly, giving courage. My mind is surprisingly calm even though I already know what will happen soon. No one can prevent it. James will try, I know he will, because that's who he is - always fighting till the end for the ones he loves. But neither of us have the power to destroy the Dark Lord. Dumbledore might have, but he isn't here now. This time he can't save us, nobody can. Time's running up. Smothered sobs burst out from my lips, breaking the silence which feels like it has been going on for hours. Desperately I pray in my heart that Harry will survive. He's the one who matters. James' son, my little baby. Harry and James, they are the reason why I live. For them I'm ready to fight and ready to die if I must. With that thought I press a longing kiss to my husband's lips, knowing painfully well that it would probably be the last one ever.

Heat. A burning wave of heat sweeps me against the railing of the staircase. The protecting arm around my shoulders has disappeared and I feel the cool night wind coming inside from the open doorway. Light smell of smoke, burned wood and plastic, fills my nose and makes me cough. Shivers run down my spine when I see the hooded figure standing at our door. Pale white, snakelike face looks contemptuously at us. A sudden red flash lights up the dark living room and a cold, inhuman voice, laughs. I feel my stomach turn upside down and I fight not to throw up. I hear James shouting a strict order to escape. For a fleeting moment I catch his eyes and see the same panic, horror and worry mixed with love reflecting from them as from mine. I read the unspoken promise from his gaze and turn away. I turn my back to the love of my life, hearing his warm voice in my head saying I love you. Tears tingle in my eyes as I run up the stairs. He has no chances against the monster, but he can at least by me some time. Every heavy step takes me further away from James and with every step my heart is crushed again and again. _Fragments_.

I cry quietly. Somehow I manage to get upstairs with my leaded legs and heart. Every corpuscle of me wants to rush back, go down to save James, but I know I can't. There's something that's more important than either of us. In my fuzzy mind the only thing that's clear is the thing that keeps me from running downstairs. _Harry_. _Harry_. My heart races, beats against my chest painfully whispering my baby's name. Our son's. Memories are flowing inside my head like a neverending movie. Sirius, Remus, Peter... Happiness and sadness, joy and pain. I feel a hot pinch of anger towards the traitor, Peter, who betrayed his friends, _his family_, and a quick terrified thought of Sirius getting the blame passes... I try to shut down all sounds, but I can still hear His icy voice echoing in the hallway. For a short second the wall in front of me flashes green and my eyes widen with horror. _Silence_. I feel my bouncing heart that still keeps on going. I don't need to look down to know that James is gone. He left and a part of me died with him. I fall on my knees with my eyes closed. _Emptiness_.

A quiet baby babble snaps me out. I must go on. Stand up and carry on no matter how desperate and hopeless it may be. Harry's room's door is only a step away. My aching feet carry me inside the small room and I see Harry's black fluffy hair in the cot. The expression on his face is confused and I know he's about to start crying. He looks so much like James. The man I loved still lives in him, in the child who was now looking up at me with my own emerald eyes. He is simply beautiful, innocent. I would kill myself if something happened to him. I can't let myself stop, pause to think and feel, because I know that if I'd stop and think, I would never move again. Tears run down my dust stained cheeks and I taste the salt and blood on my lips. The physical pain is nothing. I don't even notice it. I stumble to the cot and let my tired body slump above it to protect Harry._ Mommy's here._

A creak of the flooring. I find some energy from somewhere deep and turn to face my enemy. The spinning stops, suddenly everything is clear and serene. I hear James' encouraging voice in my head and I see his sweet smile like he's standing before me. Soon I'll be there with you, honey. I hold my head high and stand up while my hollow heart flutters like it knows what is coming. _Leave him alone, go away!_ The sound of piercing laughter hurts my ears. He commands me to yield, but saving myself is not an option. I look into his eyes and smile. _Foolish woman!_ I cry in pain when a hit feeling like a sword-cut shoves me away. I give up and pray, beg him to spare Harry. _Take me instead, please!_ I hate myself more after each word I whine and he enjoys it, his face is full of sick pleasure. Bright light blinds me, makes me scream. The man without a name laughs more and his white hand rises. A triumphant brutal smile twists his face to even more grotesque look. James... Harry. Mind blank and heart racing its final rounds I throw myself in front of the green flash. _Relief._

* * *

**A/N2**: This is the first fanfic I've posted to and I hope you all liked it. :) Comments and helpful criticism are very much liked and appreciated!


End file.
